Grovel and Gratulations
by Acherona
Summary: This was not how Harry wanted to end his birthday, he had hoped for lazy loving sex and maybe even some cuddling. Not having to grovel to a boyfriend who could hold a grudge like no one else. Drarry drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – None to speak of really. Boy, boy relationships, some bad language and allusions to sexual acts. Nothing to really worry about.

**AN** – _Written as a little birthday drabble for the wonderful and utterly precious Trulywicked. Just a little bit of fun. Hope you enjoy._

**Grovel and Gratulations.**

"I'm sorry, come on Draco." Harry rushed after his irate boyfriend into Grimmauld Place, sighing to himself and barely resisting reaching up and rubbing his temples when the heavy front door slammed shut in front of his nose. He pushed it open and hurried inside. "I can't apologize and grovel if you won't speak to me."

A dismissive sniff was all that was heard from deeper inside the house. A deep midnight blue outer robe lay discarded on the floor. Damn, Draco was really upset with him if he didn't even take the time to properly hang his robe in the closet. Clothes were important to Draco Malfoy, he often treated Harry's rumpled robes and trousers as a crime against humanity. So for him to just leave his velvet robe on the floor it really was a big deal and the mere sight of it made Harry cringe.

"Please Draco, it's not like I meant to do it. You know that, it just happened and I'm so, so sorry. Please just talk to me." Harry pleaded as he took off his own coat and slung it over the back of a high backed wooden chair. Walburga would have had a conniption if her portrait had still been on the wall. Harry heard the slamming of cupboard doors in the kitchen and walked across the bright, cheery hallway to get there. He should have known that's where his boyfriend would go. Whenever Draco was upset he went for the Darjeeling red blend…Tea could soothe any ache, along with a cinnamon biscuit or two. Harry almost smiled. His Draco was almost ridiculously British at times, not that Harry complained.

This was not how Harry wanted to end his birthday, he had hoped for lazy loving sex and maybe even some cuddling. Not having to grovel to a boyfriend who could hold a grudge like no one else. This time it was all Harry's fault too, he couldn't blame it on anyone else.

Harry leaned against the door jamb in the kitchen, watching Draco get the kettle ready…Without magic…Fuck! Not a good sign. He took in Gray trousers, a silky, silvery cashmere sweater and dishelved hair, like Draco had run his hand through it repeatedly. The usual surge of warmth gathered in Harry's stomach. Draco was fucking gorgeous, sex on legs, beautiful and Harry still had to pinch himself in the mornings to make sure it was real. That he really had the snarky bastard as his own. "I really am sorry Dragon."

Blazing mercury eyes turned on him and Harry almost felt the urge to shrink back. "I don't think I was asking for a lot." Draco's tone was posh and clipped. "One night alone with my boyfriend, _one_. I braved weasels, lions, werewolves and mutts for you all day. I played nice, complimented mother Weasel's food, held my tongue when little Ginevra couldn't seem to let you go after that _friendly_ hug. I laughed at all their jokes…Most of them I might add were of when you were going to dump the ferret and enter a real relationship…So very funny but I did my part, I played nice and was a good little boy all fucking day. I always share you Harry, with your family and your friends and the whole bloody world…I don't mind it, really I don't but I asked for one night, one night out of the whole year to be just you and me and what do you do? …You fucking fall asleep on me."

Harry cringed. He didn't have an excuse, it was true, he had fallen asleep. After the extravagant birthday dinner at the Burrow Draco had taken him back to London and to Harry's surprise he had set up a romantic carriage ride through Hyde Park. For Draco to even touch something muggle, much less arrange it was a testament to how much it had mattered to him.

Harry had come off a sixteen hour shift at St Mungos and though his friends and family were the best people ever they weren't exactly quiet and restful. Once that carriage had started to roll, the horse's hooves clapping soothingly and Draco warm and safe and comfortable against him Harry's eyes had just slid shut on their own. It wasn't that Draco was boring or that he put his friends above his boyfriend. He was just so bloody tired. Because he was Harry fucking Potter he had to work thrice as hard at the hospital, to prove both to patients and his fellow healers that he actually knew what he was doing.

"I really am sorry love, I didn't mean it. It was a wonderful thing, what you did and of course you weren't asking for too much." He took a cautious step forward and mentally cheered when Draco merely narrowed his eyes slightly. "I have the day off tomorrow and I promise I'll be all yours. We'll block the floo and set the wards so not even owls or a single patronus can get through. It will be just you and me."

Draco held his gaze and after an agonizing wait his eyes softened to swirling silver again. "You are such an idiot Potter."

Harry breathed a breath of relief at the insult…They would be okay. "So you keep telling me."

"I never did get to give you my present." Draco fished something out of his pocket and tossed it to Harry before he turned his back to fix his tea.

Harry's seeker reflexes were still there and he caught the small box easily as it zoomed towards him. His heart started to pound against his ribcage at the small velvet box. He cautiously flipped the lid open and looked down at the simple, elegant platinum band resting against the velvet of the box.

"Is this? Do you-?" Harry found he didn't have any words.

Draco scoffed. "You're an idiot but you're not stupid, you know what it means. I want to show your friends and the whole fucking world that you're mine. That this [i]is[/i] a real relationship and that I'm in your life to stay." Draco's voice was as soft and posh as usual but Harry noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he lifted the teacup to his mouth.

"Fuck yes." Harry replied. "Yes on all accounts. I love you ferret face and you're stuck with me forever." Harry lifted the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger.

"Love you too scarhead." Draco's smile was like the sun and Harry surged over to him to catch his lips with his own. Kissing him like he wanted to crawl inside him and stay there.

"Happy Birthday Potter."

"Thank you Malfoy…For making it the best one ever."

"Of course. A Malfoy excels at everything."

"Wanker…Bedroom?"

"Lead the way."

**~Fin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – None at all unless you're afraid of relationships of the boyxboy variety.

**AN**- _A fluffy little drabble written on my sweetie-pie Trulywicked's page. It's a tiny snippet of pure fluff set in the same universe as Grovel and Gratulations. It's late being posted here but I hope you can scrunch up some Holiday spirit and read it anyway._

_Please enjoy._

**Tree-trimming and Fairy-kisses.**

"Does the tree look wonky to you?" Draco slowly walked around their green tree, where it stood in the main sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place, looking at the decorations critically, straightening a piece of tinsel.

Harry was sure to hide his smile behind the roll of sparkly wrapping paper in his hand. "It's perfect love, absolutely perfect. Not at all wonky." Draco had worked on their tree for hours, hanging every ornament carefully, studying every branch from all angles before deciding.

"Really? Isn't there more tinsel on the left side then on the right? Down here?" Draco pointed to the bottom of the tree.

"No dear, it's all symmetrical and very pretty. Isn't that true ladies?" Harry turned his head and asked the tiny fairies lighting up the Christmas tree. They all nodded vigorously; blowing kisses and giggling at the tall blond standing close to the tree they were perched on. It seemed Draco's charms weren't lost in tiny little fairies either. Harry was glad he could call the gorgeous man his own.

"Oh very well, I suppose it's as good as it's going to get." Draco heaved a sigh and walked across the floor to flop down on the couch next to Harry who was spelling the last of their gifts closed. He looked at the twinkling light the fairies gave out.

"Why are you so determined to have the perfect tree anyway love?" Harry tied the last ribbon with flourish and levitated the wrapped presents to lie neatly under the Christmas spruce.

Draco looked at him as if he was daft. "It's our first Christmas where we will play the host. Our home will be invaded by Weasleys, Malfoys and Merlin help me, Longbottoms and Lovegoods. I want to make a good impression. You've seen the celebrations both at the Burrow and at the Manor. I want ours to be just as good, I don't want to put you in a bad light Harry." Not to mention that deep down Draco was still a little of a show off, not that he would mention that out loud to his Harry.

"Are you crazy?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes and scooted closer. "Don't you know that any Christmas spent with you will be perfect no matter how the tree looks or the how the food tastes? You are the best gift I've ever been given and I'll will treasure you always. If anyone has something bad to say about your tree tomorrow then I'll hex them so their nose grows out of their arse."

"You are a romantic fool Potter, an utter and complete fool." Draco's words were dry but the smile on his lips countered them.

"It may be so but I'm your fool Malfoy." Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, raking his fingers through silver blond hair.

"You better be after all the time I put in chasing you." Draco whispered against Harry's lips before flicking his tongue out to taste him. He looked over Harry's shoulder at the glittering tree and stiffened slightly.

"Um Harry…The fairies are watching…"

"Let them watch." Harry tipped Draco down on his back on the couch and set out to prove just how perfect he thought his lover to be.

**~Fin~**


End file.
